


Нечисть из Онигасимы

by Remira



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдохновлено <a href="http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2014-08/14/qhpqpkesrbe4.jpg">этим</a> и частично <a href="http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2014-08/13/fx4kvq7oqklx.jpg">этим</a> артами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечисть из Онигасимы

Шторм приносит благую весть на рассвете дня.  
– В таких кораблекрушениях не выживают.  
– Человеку не по силам...  
– Если б не видел своими глазами...  
Мори не слушает шелестящий шёпот слуг за спиной и не торопится на берег. Клич чаек торжествует над телами врагов вместо него. Мори же не намерен менять первые лучи Солнца на пустые эмоции смертных.  
Разбираться с выжившими после шторма пиратами он тоже не намерен, но слуги мнутся в нерешительности после его лаконичного «Устранить» и продолжают мямлить суеверные бредни. Это опасно подводит Мори к границе бешенства. Приказы должны выполняться немедленно и беспрекословно.  
Нерешительного слугу высекают прилюдно; Мори лично спускается к пирсу, чтобы взглянуть на нечисть из самой Онигасимы.

– Убьёшь меня?  
– Если ты дашь мне повод.  
Маленький пиратский отброс нагло фыркает, единственный глаз смотрит цепко, и на дне его нет ни намёка на страх перед владыкой Аки. Мальчишка либо не осознаёт, кто перед ним, либо не имеет никаких представлений о воспитании. С инстинктом самосохранения, видимо, тоже не всё в порядке.  
– Посмотрим, – говорят они в унисон.

За спиной слуги зовут Моточику не иначе как демоном, и Моточика не даёт власти над собой никому, кроме Мори.  
Временами это действительно напоминает сказку о демоне, доверившему человеку своё настоящее имя, но Мори не позволяет себе обмануться и забыть о предназначении. О том, что он – сын Солнца, а пригревшийся под его светом «демон» – всего лишь отпрыск пиратов.  
Лучший способ доказать это – продемонстрировать, как далеко Мори может зайти в приручении мелкого беса. Демоны, как известно, всегда остаются демонами. А пираты – пиратами.

Моточика не глуп, но совершенно безнадёжен, когда дело доходит до наук, к которым у него нет интереса. Наивность граничит с абсурдной беспечностью, он верит Мори на слово, что бы тот ни сказал. Он учится на ошибках, но не способен делать сложные выводы. Он доводит мастеров боевых искусств до белого каления и дерётся как обезьяна, а с уроков каллиграфии сбегает, чтобы сутки напролёт торчать в мастерских корабельных инженеров. Под ногтями у него вечно грязь, а в голове пропитанный солью ветер. Мори отчитывает его за ошибки – все и каждую, получая в ответ улыбку. Виноватую и зубастую.

_– Когда-нибудь я заставлю Солнце служить тебе. Хочешь?_

Тёплые мозолистые ладони царапают кожу запястья. Идущий рядом Моточика дышит шумно и счастливо, от него пахнет маслом, морем и древесиной. Другого за столь грубое вторжение в личное пространство Мори повесил бы, но его терпит.  
– За каждую потраченную минуту моего времени я добавлю тебе час тренировок с мечом.  
– Ууу, ну не злись, тебе понравится.  
От тёплого дыхания у виска шевелятся волосы. Они почти поравнялись ростом.  
– Ты поднял меня до рассвета, чтобы отвести в кабинет?  
Моточика хмыкает, но молчит. Окна кабинета выходят на южную сторону. До рассвета остаются считанные минуты. Моточика знает, что будет, если Мори его пропустит, и Мори ждёт.  
На горизонте появляется светлая розовая полоса.  
Моточика в два прыжка оказывается у балкона, вытаскивает из угла круглое зеркало в странной конструкции и замирает, нетерпеливо поглядывая на восток. Мори только сейчас замечает, что ещё несколько зеркал расставлены в разных углах комнаты.  
– Вот оно, – на грани слышимости шепчет Моточика и наклоняет зеркало, в котором – как и во всех остальных – отражаются солнечные лучи, заливая помещение светом. 

Позднее Мори думает, что всё же не уделял должного внимания демону, которого взялся покорить и воспитать. Недопустимый просчёт – все начатые дела нужно доводить до конца.  
Однако, если цена процветания и силы Аки – один маленький демон, Мори не о чем сожалеть.  
В день, когда его отряд захватывает деревню, укрывающую разбойников, а всех выживших показательно казнят перед созванными из остальных деревень старейшинами, демон покидает некогда приютивший его дом сына Солнца.  
Пират остаётся пиратом.

Мори не интересуется слухами о пиратах.  
Слуги вздыхают с облегчением.

Воде и ветру не под силу утопить его флагман, но ощерившийся клыками и ощетинившийся пушками зверь на носу чужого корабля не внушает доверия. Мори нечего противопоставить ему, в то время как флот рассеян, а команда измотана штормом.  
На чужой борт он ступает с гордо поднятой головой, не реагируя на смешки, пока его ведут к человеку, которого панибратски зовут «аники».  
Он узнаёт его с первого взгляда.  
Седые волосы, повязка на левом глазу и странный окуляр на правом. Попугай громко кричит и вылетает в окно; Моточика садится на гамаке, сдёргивает прибор и скалится во всю пасть – широко, счастливо. Искренне.  
На борту пиратского корабля, увенчанного рогатым они, в полутёмной каюте посреди шелков, сокровищ, карт и разобранных механизмов он выглядит настолько уместно и естественно, как никогда не выглядел, сидя с идеально прямой спиной на церемонии чаепития в поместье Мори.  
И Мори понимает: не пират – всё-таки демон.

– Я был не прав, – говорит Мори, останавливаясь перед трапом на свой корабль.  
– Когда казнил тех крестьян? Да, был.  
Солдаты на его корабле смотрят на своего повелителя, как на восставшего мертвеца. Мори раздражённо дёргает подбородком.  
– Когда желал подчинить тебя.  
Он всё же поворачивает голову, и нечто тёмное и мерзкое, что пряталось от Солнца в глубине его души, зло вскидывается и шипит, потому что Моточика смотрит на него с сожалением, будто Мори до сих пор чего-то так и не понял. Потому что...  
Спустя мгновение Моточика снова ухмыляется и наклоняется непозволительно близко, обдавая кожу словами.

Они не видятся несколько лет. Пиратство процветает в море Сэто, прозванном демоническим садом.

_– Что, Мори-сама, нет удовольствия брать то, что отдают добровольно? Что нельзя подчинить силой, как ни пытайся?_

– С вами желает встречи Демон Западных морей.  
Мори поднимает голову от рукописи, испытывая желание переспросить. Шавка перед ним храбрится, но страх, испариной проступивший на коже, выдаёт её с головой.  
– Я не знаю никого со столь вычурным именем. Если это дурная шутка, ты пожалеешь.

Созерцая уродливую маску на носу корабля, Мори не удивляется. Он удивляется, когда видит за кормой ещё две похожих.  
– За игрой в го ты не мог продержаться против меня и часа. Решил, что сможешь командовать флотом?  
Хорошо, что нет нужды размениваться на приветствия с пиратами. Можно сократить срок своего пребывания в нежелательной компании вдвое.  
– В отличие от твоих пешек, мои командиры способны думать своими головами, – дружелюбно ухмыляется Моточика и жестом предлагает подняться к себе на борт.  
Мори и не думает двигаться с места. Шелест за спиной преследует его с момента, как он взошёл на корабль, и звук этих голосов далёк от шелеста волн.  
– Переходи к делу.

– Переходи на мою сторону.  
– Мальчишке-оборванцу пришлось не по нраву поместье лорда Аки. Думаешь, я променяю всё, что имею, на трюм, полный крыс, и гамак?  
– Справедливо.  
Людям Моточики нужно зерно, Мори нужны свободные от разбоя маршруты. Они разговаривают строго по делу и только, а фривольные шуточки – поблажка вчерашнему ребёнку. Неусидчивому, несерьёзному.  
Мори сложно видеть в Моточике «Демона Западных морей», но не замечать перемены ещё сложнее. Они незначительны и состоят в малом, но малое создаёт цельное. Перебинтованные предплечья, развившаяся мускулатура, хорошо поставленный голос, привыкший командовать. Тёмные полукружья ногтей. От его рук по-прежнему пахнет маслом, морем и древесиной.  
Они говорят строго по делу, и Демон беспардонно влезает в его личное пространство, и в них стреляют. И Кайдзю – плод больной фантазии Моточики – вздрагивает под градом ядер безумцев, осмелившихся напасть на корабли Демона и сына Солнца.

Конец в высшей степени бесславный – сгинуть в морской пучине из-за ненадёжности чужой посудины, но Мори рад, что последним слепком в угасающем сознании отпечатаются лучи сияющего над поверхностью воды Солнца.  
Солнце же возвращает его к жизни, ослепительным светом настойчиво пробираясь под веки.  
Мори приходит в себя на берегу, усыпанном телами, снастями и досками, окроплённом кровью. Крови много, она влажно блестит на разодранном боку Моточики, и песок из-за неё кажется почти чёрным.

_– Это что, якорь?_  
– Нравится? Ты ещё не видел его в деле.  
– Полагаю, что и не увижу, если ты ещё раз взмахнёшь им у моего лица. 

Демон невменяемо хохочет, захлёбываясь водой, кровью и криками.  
Демон шепчет:  
– Я убью тебя.  
И:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
И:  
– Ты забавный, когда так хмуришься.  
И:  
– Я заберу тебя в Онигасиму.  
И:  
– Зачем тебе Аки, оставайся со мной.  
Демон бредит, и Мори осторожно гладит его по волосам, пачкая светлые пряди красным.  
Когда его люди находят их, Моточика почти не дышит.

– Не припоминаю, чтобы военнопленным было дозволено свободно разгуливать по моей земле, – холодно замечает Мори.  
От ощущения знакомого присутствия за спиной становится иррационально уютно. Это досаждает.  
– Не припоминаю, чтобы сдавался в плен.  
Моточика садится совсем рядом, так, что можно почувствовать жар его тела, но не касание. Безошибочное определение незримой границы дозволенного не изменяет ему.  
Они молчат, созерцая, как багрянец неба перетекает в чернильную синеву.  
– Тебе не место здесь.  
Моточика шевелится, и Мори смеет надеяться, что тот наконец уберётся туда, откуда пришёл, но вместо этого Демон облизывает отравленным языком его шею, и яд этот проникает в сознание.

На утро Мори не помнит, что шептал в горячечном бреду, и что шептали ему. Не помнит шершавый рельеф обветренной кожи под пальцами, и пряный тяжёлый запах, и шелковистые следы застарелых рубцов под губами. Не помнит, где взял смелости дотронуться до повязки, скрывающей демонический глаз, и коснуться языком с присвоенной на время чужой нежностью, которой никогда не имел и не испытывал сам.  
Он не помнит, или делает вид.  
Моточика не делает вид, он продолжает вести себя так, будто Мори – такой же плебей, как он.

_– Эй, Мори! Его зовут Мэкки! Как тебе? Пойдёшь со мной к Токугаве?_

Не то, чтоб они оба не знали, какими в сущности стали чудовищами.  
Ярость, искажающая гримасой секунду назад приветливое лицо, настоящая, когда Моточика становится свидетелем методов и политики Мори. Раздражение на игру в благородство – кого? пирата! – не менее искреннее.

Они пересекаются не так уж часто, иной раз успевает смениться несколько лун, но каждая случайная встреча всё больше убеждает Мори в совершённой однажды ошибке.  
Демонам не место под Солнцем, и не место подле него.  
Созданная по незнанию связь разрушает, попавший на кожу яд продолжает отравлять его кровь. Всё, что мешает процветанию Аки, что отвлекает её правителя, что невозможно подчинить – должно быть уничтожено. Задуманное однажды нужно доводить до конца. Более того, Мори позаботится о том, чтобы и Моточика выполнил своё обещание, подарив ему власть над Солнцем, подарив ему Фугаку, которой суждено переродиться в Ничирин.  
Мори предаёт без сожаления и издали наблюдает, как море Сэто, проклятый демонический сад, смыкает воды над своим сыном.  
Потому что рождённый в Онигасиме – вернётся в Онигасиму.  
А может быть, вновь наплюёт на правила.

 

_© Remira, 14/08/14_


End file.
